La Bella Organizazzione
by CorderoyPants
Summary: Roxas & Sora are runaway brothers in Venice. But winter is cruel and soon the two are desperate. When Roxas hears about a new group of mafioso, he has an idea. Platonic SoRoku, Eventual & Potential SoRiku and AkuRoku. Rating will change!
1. Prologue: Desperation

**Prologue: Desperation**

They say that desperation can push a man to his limits. Proud warriors can turn into beggars and thieves; beggars and thieves can turn from petty criminals to the slums of human lowlife. If desperation could do this to men, imagine what it could do to young boys of the age fifteen.

Specifically; Roxas and Sora.

The two twin brothers had fled from their parent's home in the east-end of London. After a life-time of dealing with an alcoholic mother and an abusive father, they had finally managed to escape. It had taken months of preparation and half a litre of pig's blood stolen from the butcher's to orchestrate their own kidnapping.

Their parents had probably not cared, but they hadn't stuck around long enough to find out. With a stack of stolen savings they had managed to get to Dover and then on a ferry to Calais where they then half-smuggled half-bought their way through France into Italy.

Now, the two twins were staying in an abandoned cinema in Venice. _Why Venice?_ You ask. Well, that would be slightly difficult to explain. However, the two brothers had always dreamed of going to Venice. When at the age of five their mother's sister had stayed to look after them, she had told them of the beautiful city. Forever since then they had dreamed of going there. Both of them had learned to speak Italian, and they had even started making their own little fund in order to sponsor a trip. (Their mother, when she had found it, stole the money and wasted it on gut-rot.)

Then, when it had come to the choice of where to go they had both decided on a whim to go to the place they had always dreamed of going to. After all, why shouldn't they? They were free now. It wasn't like there was anything stopping them getting there.

And nothing had.

It had almost seemed too easy.

It had been late December when they had escaped their home. It was now early January. The proximity of water and lack of warm clothes that the two had brought did not bode well. Within days of their arrival both of the boys had developed runny noses and harsh coughs. Most of the food they ate was stolen or bought with stolen money. They both hated it, Roxas especially. Being the oldest by a few minutes, he felt responsible for his brother.

His desperation grew with each passing day that they spent in the city. At first he searched for work, but none would hire the two young boys. Then, for a short period of time he considered bringing them into an orphanage; but that idea quickly passed. Both of them had quietly vowed to each-other on the long ferry ride from Dover to Calais that they would never ever submit to parental forces again. Not even if they married anybody.

Now, completely bereft of ideas and stuck up the metaphorical creek without a paddle for his gondola, young Roxas would do anything if it could save him and his brother.

There had been whispers amongst the gondoliers; rumours about a new group of _Mafioso _taking control of the underground world. Desperate and delusional, Roxas suddenly came up with an idea on how to save him and his brother from the bitter teeth of Venice's winter.

And so it was, that desperation would lead the two twin brothers to become a part of a criminal hierarchy that was known by most as merely _"The Mafia"_.

* * *

**AN:**  
So, here's the prologue of a new and hopefully wonderful fic!  
Check my profile for a link to a picture of Axel with his Zippo (and a fedora!)

This prologue fought to be written. I feel it's much too serious. Later on in the story there is much more funny.  
But yeah.. I had to at least set the stage seriously before things go out of control crazy!

Credit goes to Cornelia Funke's _The Thief Lord_ which was partial inspiration to the beginning of the story.  
And also Debi Gliori, because I will be using her sense of humour later on in my writing. READ HER BOOKS. THEY ARE FANFREAKINTASTIC!

Read & Review! 3  
The more reviews the faster I get up the first chapter!


	2. Chapter One: A Way For A Will

**AN:** I'd like to thank those who reviewed the prologue. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. This first chapter is a bit longer, thank goodness. I didn't realise until I saw it published how short it was. Dx  
Anywho! On with the story!

* * *

It was bitter January.  
The coldness of the air bit sharply and sucked out the warmth in your bones. The winds whipped around their bodies and nipped at their fingers. Nobody wanted to go outside on a day like this.

There was however, one boy who was standing contentedly against the corner of a street. A tattered black fedora lay down on the floor in front of his feet, with an assortment of euros pooled in the bottom of it. He was holding up a harmonica to his mouth, eyes lightly closed underneath a mess of spiky brown hair.  
A low melody drifted through the cold air, floating over the canals and around street-corners. Every now and then a bustling person would stop, drop a coin into the hat and move along. The boy would acknowledge it with a brief nod but continued playing the moody tune.

Just as it was reaching a small crescendo another boy came around the corner and stood close to the first. His hair was blonde, but just as messy and spiky. The first boy stopped playing the harmonica and looked up at the other. Both of them had clear-cut sapphire blue eyes. If one hadn't known better one could have said that they were twin-brothers.

In actual fact, the two _were_ twin-brothers. Sora was the one with harmonica and Roxas the one who was now talking in a hushed tone.

Sora took a gander at his brother. "So, what you're saying is… Wait. What _are_ you saying?"  
Roxas rolled his eyes.

"What I'm _saying_ is that I've found a way to get us off the streets. A way that won't involve us selling our bodies to every lonely Venetian or living in the local orphanage." The blonde replied.

"Hmm… It doesn't exactly sound one hundred percent legit."  
"Sora, quit being so naïve. Since when has anything we do been a hundred percent legit."

The brown-haired boy grinned. "You got me there." He swept up the coin-filled hat with one hand. Roxas' ear perked at the sound of chinking metal. He threw a quick glance at the contents.  
"Nice. Despite the lack of tourists you're still managing to busk up a good amount."

"Why thanks, dear brother of mine!" Sora smiled at the blonde. "So, elaborate on your previous statements. What exactly will it be involving?"

"Involving? Our special talents, most likely." Roxas muttered somewhat darkly. He began walking off slowly.

'_Ah.'_ Thought Sora. _'So that's why we're talking in English… and quietly at that point too.'_

Jogging a few steps, the brunette caught up with his twin. "So, do you wanna go get a _panino_?" he asked, shoving the handful of money into his pant-pocket. "My treat, of course." His blonde brother paused in thought. A loud rumbling from his midriff answered the question.

Sora chuckled cheerily, popping the scruffy fedora onto Roxas' head.

Roxas grinned back, his already pink with cold cheeks flushing slightly. "Come on, Mister Musical. I'll race you to Benvolio's."

And before the brown-haired boy could yell "Hey!", Roxas went dashing off. Laughing good-naturedly, Sora followed his brother. Quietly, in some silent part of his mind, he was marveling at how despite all the hardship that life had brought down upon their ears, they were still able to smile.  
It was a somber thought. Unfortunately, many more of these were to come in the not so distant future.

* * *

Half an hour later found the two brothers contentedly munching their ways through two traditional _panini_ on the steps of some random building. It was still bitterly cold, and their butts would probably be completely anaesthetized by the time they stood up again, but with the warm food in their hands the brothers were happy enough. Neither spoke for a while, chewing on the hearty bread.

"Say,_ mmph _Roxas?" Sora mumbled around a mouthful of bread.  
"Yeah?" The blonde looked sideways at his sibling.  
"Ever wonder what it's like to be in love?" Roxas stared. Where the heck had this come from? Maybe the sandwiches were spiked? Or did Sora have a fever? Just as a pre-caution he pressed his arm against Sora's forehead.  
"Hey, cut it out! I'm not sick or anything." Cue sneeze. "I was just, ugh-" Sneeze. "Man, I hate winter bugs."

Roxas couldn't help but chuckle lightly. "Bless you."

Sora sniffed loudly. "Thanks. But I was just wondering… Y'know. Will we ever fall in love with someone, or will we stay virgins forever?" Sora laughed as his brother cringed slightly at the word 'virgin'. What a prude.  
"Weeelll…" Roxas trailed. "I don't know. Maybe once we're off the streets, girls might give us a chance. I guess because we're so stuck on surviving by ourselves, we haven't really had much time in the romance department. I mean, even back at home in London we didn't do much with girls."  
"Except for the time when we went on a blind double-date with Kairi and her cousin Naminé." Sora interjected. They both quietly remembered what had happened. It had resulted in the boys giving them each a good night kiss. Naminé had been rather shy, but incredibly nice. Kairi on the other hand…  
"I don't think there are any other girls out there who are as bossy as her. Or have as strong a grip." The brunet rubbed his wrist gently. He could still distinctly remember the welts that had lasted a week.

Roxas chuckled quietly again. 'I am so glad that he won the coin toss.'

Sora's eyes widened suddenly. "Hey!"  
"What?"  
"Maybe we're gay!" Roxas stared. His mouth opened to form a reply but nothing came out. So he closed it again. It looked remarkably fish-like.

"I mean, consider it for a while. Maybe we haven't hung around girls so much not because we're busy, but because we're fruits!"  
Roxas cringed at his brother's outburst. Then he paused in thought.  
"Huh. I dunno, Sora. Maybe we are." Roxas had become very quiet. He had never really gotten so over-excited about breasts. But he'd always thought that he was just more mature than that. Hmm…

Sora had waved his hand about fourty-two times in front of his brothers face before Roxas snapped out of his trance.  
"Jeeze, anyone would think your were trying to drill a hole through the bread the way you were staring at it." Sora swiped the fedora from Roxas' head and placed it on his own. "Come on, lets finish up and get home."

Roxas only nodded. His mind was still lingering on his brother's comments. They both finished up the last scraps of their lunch, then headed for the bridge.

* * *

Their humble abode, which indeed was very humble, was an old abandoned cinema. They actually slept in the lobby, which had a carpeted floor and several old broken bits of chair strewn across the floor. The popcorn machine was now used as storage for clothing and various bits and bobs.  
It wasn't much. But to the twins it was a haven. Nobody would look for them here. That and the great big 'X' made out of caution tape kept everyone out. It was a good thing they had found that tape on a train in Calais. It guaranteed that no other homeless would come into their home.

It was only a little past five, but already it was cold and dark outside. That's European winter for you. The two twins wriggled under their sleeping bags and propped their heads against a large bit of old chair.

"Mm, Roxas?"  
"Yeah Sora?"

"How are we going to get off the streets, exactly? I know you say you have a way, but I'd like to know what it is before I plunge in head first."  
Roxas was silent for a moment. "Well... How do I put this? It's going to involve us working for some of the most nefarious people in all of central Europe. But once we've gotten a few jobs done, we'll have enough money for us to leave and get ourselves settled properly."

Sora nodded. He wasn't generally classified as an observant person – but he wasn't stupid enough to not notice subtlety when it was staring him in the face. They were going to work for big time criminals. It wasn't right, but then again not much in their lives had been. All that mattered was, it would get them out of this decrepit living-space and give them a chance at fixing their lives for good.

He yawned. His sleeping bag was exceptionally warm and comfy. Time to succumb to the night.  
"Night Rox." Were Sora's last words before he slipped into dream land. Roxas smiled.  
"Night Sora."

And with that, he too was lost to the realms of the night.

* * *

**AN:** Yes! They live in a cinema. Credit goes to Cornelia Funke for that. Haha.  
And I've pretty set up the fact that this will EVENTUALLY be slash. Sophisticated, witty and sardonic slash, but slash nonetheless. [  
By the by, re-reading Artemis Fowl was fun. I'm on the third book and I only got them on monday! Hahaha.

REVIEW PLEASE. I need a bit of direction with the style of writing... 


End file.
